A conventional automotive airbag module includes a reaction canister which holds a folded airbag in such a manner that it may be inflated by gases produced by an inflator. The reaction canister is normally mounted behind a portion of the interior trim of the motor vehicle which may, for example, comprise the central portion of a steering wheel or a portion of the instrument panel forward of a passenger's location. This interior trim is normally a sheet-like member such as textured vinyl which is designed with a breakaway portion which forms a door under the influence of the expanding airbag.
It is important to restrain the door from flying into the vehicle interior during airbag expansion. This objective has been achieved in the prior art by designing the breakaway portion in such a fashion as to form a hinge for retaining the door in place. Alternatively, or in addition, a tether may be provided which connects the door to the airbag module to restrict door movement. The need for designing a hinge into the vehicle's interior trim introduces a complexity which it would be desirable to avoid. The need to break away the door from the integral trim requires an undesirable impact force to the instrument panel in a passenger-side installation. It has also been a problem in a passenger-side installation to achieve the desired fit and finish of the airbag cover to the instrument panel because of the need for attachment of the airbag cover to the airbag module.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an automotive airbag installation which eliminates the connection of the airbag door to a fixed attachment point within the vehicle. Another object is to simplify the manufacture and assembly of automotive airbag installations. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.